New Beginning
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: Kurt's devestated after him and Blaine break up, but someone new is just around the corner. Unexpectedly, Kurt finds Sebastian in New York. He's the same snarky jerk, but he's not as bad as he used to be. Is there a friendship to be developed? Or maybe something more? Kurt's not exactly how he feels about this new Sebastian. Rated T for now. Eventual Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt steps foot onto the sidewalk and let the glass door of Vogue swing shut behind him. He joins the crowd of people in commute and heads towards his apartment. It had been another enlightening day at work, but right now, he could really go for some tea and a long nap. Today marked day three of the end of Klaine. Kurt still couldn't place if he was in some nightmare or if his world was truly this hazy. Each day that had passed had been encased in some kind of lucid spell. The days flowed together, but he could remember that moment perfectly. The very second Blaine said "I was with someone else." His world stopped. And it just wouldn't start again. He was living each day a zombie. A breathing, walking, talking otherworldly version of himself.

He turns the final corner before his apartment building and looks up just in time to spot a familiar face walk out of the coffeehouse two shops down. What the hell is _he_ doing here? Kurt wonders and watches the man head the same direction as him before turning into Kurt's own apartment building. Kurt speeds up his pace and even dodges past a few people in an attempt to get a better look at where the man is going.

He rushes into the building and runs to the elevator. The doors are already closing, but he catches a glimpse of the clothes and knows he's on that elevator. He watches the numbers as the machine goes up. It stops at floor three. Kurt doesn't waste any time and bolts to the stairs. When he reaches the floor, he's out of breath, but he's caught him. The man of six foot one is at the opposite end of the long hall getting his keys out. Kurt heads towards him, passing the elevator and quickly running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. It wasn't like this guy meant anything to him; he just didn't want him to think that the break up—if he'd heard of it—was taking that much of a toll on him.

Two steps to go and the man looks up. Green eyes pierce blue and a small smirk appears.

"Sebastian."

"Kurt. What a... pleasant surprise." He opens his door and gestures in with his hand. "Would you like to come in?"

Kurt doesn't say anything and walks right in. He looks around briefly. There's a maroon couch just to the right of the entrance facing a television. A couple newspapers are scattered across the coffee table and an empty mug is placed at the corner. To the left is the kitchen. It's smaller than Kurt's, but the living space is bigger. Two plates are sitting in the sink, but other than that, it looks pretty clean.

"You actually live here," Kurt says.

"Um, yeah. What's the big deal princess?"

"I live here. In this building."

Sebastian's eyes bug a little. How had they missed each other?

"But why are you here anyway? I thought you were a junior last year."

"I was, but over the summer my dad's work got moved, so I wound up here, in New York. Everything was so short notice that I had to get an apartment that was closer to the high school than where my parents are. I think they were just trying to keep me away from them again." He goes to the cabinet and grabs two glasses and fills them with water. He hands one to Kurt and then sits on the couch.

"Thanks," Kurt says, sitting down as well.

"Well, you looked like you'd run a mile when I saw you. I didn't know I was so irresistible that you'd chase after me," Sebastian smirks and Kurt finds himself cracking a smile at the comment, rather than being annoyed. The way he'd ran after him, the man had adequate reason to say something like that.

"Why do you think that your parents are trying to get rid of you?"

"Why do you think they had me at Dalton? It's boarding school."

"But it might have just been that—"

"Listen, Kurt, I know things kind of changed for us after what happened with Dave, but we aren't friends. You don't have to try and make me feel better. I'm content with my life."

"Fine." Kurt turns away from him and sinks into the couch. He doesn't want to leave yet. He wants a distraction from Blaine and just being here with Sebastian is giving him that.

"How's NYADA?"

"I didn't get in," Kurt lowers his eyes to the ground, preparing for the snide remark he's going to get, but Sebastian simply says, "So, what are you doing in New York then?"

"I got the shove to come here because I was still spending my days at McKinley despite graduating. I knew I belonged here, I just couldn't find a reason to come if it wasn't _for _something. I'm glad I came, though. I never would have gotten a job a if I didn't."

"You're working for Vogue?"

"Yep. And doing quite well, I have to say. They love me there."

"How's the hobbit doing without you?"

It stings, but he can tell Sebastian didn't mean any harm in the question. His thoughts start rolling though and soon, he's angry. "He's perfectly fine," Kurt replies bitterly.

Sebastian's eyes furrow and he studies Kurt. They seemed so stuck on each other, like inseparable. But here's Kurt Hummel somewhere between pissed and fighting tears. "What happened?" He asks.

"Don't give me that crap," Kurt fires, turning to face Sebastian. "You didn't want me prying into your life. Don't act like you care about mine."

Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't. But I want to know what happened."

Kurt shakes his head, but he hasn't been able to actually talk about this with anyone. Rachel has been caught up in what's going on with her and Finn and no one else is really around. He doesn't know anyone well enough here to talk with them about it. Sebastian's the first person to ask and frankly, he just needs to get this off his chest.

"Blaine cheated on me. He fucking found some other guy and hooked up with him. He said it was my fault. My. Fault. Because I wasn't there and he 'needed' me. I'm out here trying to live my dream and apparently that's an inconvenience to him."

Sebastian's taken aback. Blaine wouldn't even fuck him when he had the chance. Was he really that desperate? It just didn't seem like Blaine at all. At least not the Blaine he thought he knew, but either way, it pissed him off that he could be so careless with Kurt's feelings. "Kurt... that's…" he tries, but the smaller boy starts sobbing. He shakes his head and does something unthinkable. He moves closer and wraps his arms around Kurt's small frame, pulling him into his chest. He can feel the shudders from each sob rake through the boy's body and he runs a hand soothingly across his back.

Eventually, Kurt pulls back, slightly astonished about what just took place, but he doesn't want to dwell on it. "I should really get going. Rachel's going to wonder where I am."

"You're rooming with Rachel?"

"Yeah," Kurt responds as he stands up.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? It might clear your mind," Sebastian's talking before his mind even knows what he's saying.

"Thanks, but we're not really friends Sebastian. You said so yourself."

"Just being hospitable," He drapes an arm across the back of the couch smoothly. "Come by whenever Kurt." He winks, making it seem more like a joke than an actual offering, but he can tell Sebastian wouldn't really care if he did.

"We'll see," Kurt smiles a little and heads to the door.

And he can't quite shake the feeling that he'll be back soon.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I thought of this right after I watched 'The Break Up' and I just had to see where it might go.

How was the first chapter? I'd really like some feedback so I can decide to continue this or not.

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, where were you last night?" Rachel asks Kurt as she enters the kitchen.

"What do you mean? I was here."

"I know that, but you came in late. Do they have you working overtime now?"

"Oohh," Kurt hadn't forgotten about his encounter with Sebastian the night before, but it hadn't dawned on him it would be of any concern to Rachel. Should he tell her? "No, actually I was visiting someone."

"Who?" She leans against the wall as she slides on her black, nylon stockings.

"Well," Kurt sighs, before turning towards her. "Sebastian."

"Smythe?"

"Yep. He lives in our building. I saw him yesterday and couldn't resist figuring out what the hell he's doing here. Turns out, nothing of real concern."

"Wow. How weird is that?"

Kurt takes a slice of toast from the toaster and starts to slab some butter on it. "I know, but I might be spending some of time with him here and there. I think it might be good to have another friend here."

Rachel lets out a laugh.

"What?" Kurt moves his right arm out to the side and raises his eyebrows at her.

"I just never thought I'd hear of Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe being _friends_."

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns back to his toast.

"Kurt, it's fine. It just surprised me." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful. You and I both know how conniving he can be."

"Don't worry. I'm going to be on guard all the time. A year dealing with him didn't leave me without some very valuable lessons."

"For all you know, he could just want to have sex with you."

Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right. He was stuck on Blaine all last year and I don't fall into that 'type.' I bet if he was still in Lima, he'd still be trying to get into Blaine's pants."

"Kurt, I'm positive that Sebastian would take anyone who has the right parts and is mildly attractive."

"That could be possible." Kurt wags his finger in agreement.

"Well, I've got to run. Class starts in fifteen."

"Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks. Have a good day at work."

They exchange a kiss on the cheek and Rachel is out the door.

Kurt silently eats his toast before grabbing his bag to head for work. On a last minute note, he decides to grab some coffee from Cup of Joy, the coffee place Sebastian had walked out of yesterday. At the cash register, Kurt orders a skinny latte and waits off to the side for it to come through. Without thinking about it, he makes a sly scan across the room. He's not sure what he's looking for, but whatever it is, he doesn't see it.

"Here's your drink sir," A short, blonde woman hands Kurt his drink. He thanks her and heads on to work.

* * *

Kurt sits in front of the TV flipping through a magazine after work. Rachel had gone out with Brody to some small production the theatre students were putting on. They invited Kurt, but he really didn't want to be the third wheel, so he turned them down. Now he's wondering if he should have gone after all, because for the past thirty minutes he's been staring at the same page thinking about one person. And with each passing moment, Kurt's feeling more of a need to go see him.

But that's ridiculous.

Kurt and Sebastian have a rivalry. How could one encounter yesterday change that so fast? Yes, Kurt is willing to be friends with Sebastian, but this desire to see him again so soon is more than a little concerning. Now he's debating; should he go or ignore it?

After another moments thought, Kurt turns off the TV and throws his magazine on the coffee table. Then he's out the door and in the elevator. He nearly changes his mind on the way down. What are the odds that Sebastian would be there anyway? He'll be doing himself a favor by going back to his own apartment. But on the third floor, Kurt's feet move on their own, leaving him directly in front of Sebastian's door.

He raises his arm, knocks twice and waits.

It doesn't take long for Sebastian to answer. He's wearing only pj bottoms and a look that says he's not too surprised to see Kurt.

The blue-eyed boy, however, is too busy staring at the smooth looking six-pack in front of him. Freckles are splattered over the tan skin, giving the term beauty mark a truth to its name. His eyes travel to Sebastian's arms, which are nicely defined, slowly they work their way up to his neck, past his handsome face and then finally, to Sebastian's bed hair. Now he knows he should have stayed home.

Sebastian looks undeniably sexy.

And that is the _last_ thing he should be thinking.

"Hey Hummel. You want in?"

Kurt gives him a small nod. Sebastian smiles, leans an arm against the door frame and lowers his head towards Kurt's. "Well, you have to pay the toll."

Kurt's breath hitches.

"I'm kidding," he laughs, seeing Kurt's reaction and turns to allow Kurt in. "So, what bring you here?"

Kurt's a little on edge after Sebastian's stunt and not only that, he was having trouble keeping his eyes on the other man's face, but he tells himself to straighten up. This is not the time or the person he should be getting all flustered over. Sebastian Smythe is an ass and he always will be. "Just bored," he tells him.

"Where's Barbra?" He asks, grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"Out with a friend."

"I know what will spice up your night. We should go out to a club." Sebastian smiles and takes a bite of his apple.

"And why the hell would I go to a club with you?"

"Because it will be exciting." He shrugs. "And this time we won't be busy fighting over the same guy. We'll actually enjoy ourselves."

"And who's fault was that?" Kurt places his hands on his hips.

"Fine, fine." Sebastian holds up his hands. "Seriously, though. It will be fun."

"I… I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready to get back out there."

"You don't have to go to meet people. Just to relax and let go. And I'll be there to keep an eye on you."

"Like that makes me feel any better."

"I'll be your dancing partner, if you'd rather." He takes a step closer to Kurt.

"T-that's okay." Kurt steps back. "You know, I should really—"

"Should really what?" Sebastian tosses his nearly finished apple in the trash and grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him closer. He places his other on Kurt's waist.

Kurt stares up at him, not sure what to do, when Sebastian begins leading him in a slow waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance like this."

Sebastian spins Kurt, then brings him back, nearly against his chest. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." His green eyes stare into Kurt's and the smaller boy can feel his heart speed up.

_This is wrong_, he thinks. But for some reason, it doesn't feel wrong.

"So, what do you say? Ready to head out?"

"C-couldn't we just stay here? Watch a movie maybe?"

"This ain't no date princess."

"Duh. I'm just saying a club isn't really my cup of tea."

"Well, I'm going to go. With or without you." Sebastian lets go of Kurt and heads to his bedroom. He returns a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a purple stripe across the chest. "Coming?"

Kurt sighs. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

"No one said you have to go gay face. You can scurry on back to your apartment if you want."

"I know, I just…"

"Want to spend time with me?" Sebastian smirks. "Ah. Once again you prove how irresistible I really am."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Shut it, Smythe. I told you I was bored as hell in my apartment. That's why I'm going. Not because you're 'irresistible.'"

"Okay," The green-eyed boy smiles. "Let's go then."

Sebastian tells Kurt that the club, Red Lights, is located under a bar two blocks south of their apartment building. It's only eight o'clock and in Kurt's mind, much too early to be headed where they are, but he knows he can't really change Sebastian's mind. The boy seems way too determined to go to the club tonight. Sure, it's Friday, but well, honestly? Kurt wanted to stay in tonight, but he also did want to spend time with Sebastian. Why? He still didn't quite know, but he was proving to be good company.

"Are you feeling any better about you know who today?" Sebastian asks.

"You know, I've barely thought about him today," Kurt realizes, surprise overwhelming his features.

"That's good. Makes it better for me. I don't have to listen to you whine about him."

Kurt gives Sebastian a playful shove. "Like I would tell you anymore than I did yesterday."

"Assuming that the only friend you have here is Rachel and she's probably always busy with classes, or this 'friend' you mentioned, or recovering from Finn, I'm guessing I'm the closest thing you have to someone else you can talk to."

It irks Kurt how right Sebastian is. And that he _knows_ it. "Well, it's not like I'm any less to you. I doubt you've made any friends with anyone here since your personality is such a turn off."

Sebastian gives a dry laugh. "I don't need friends, Hummel. I can take care of myself."

Kurt only raises an eyebrow, suspicious of a very big lie in those words.

They enter the bar and make their way downstairs. The smell of sweat and must hits Kurt's nose as they walk in.

"Want a drink?" Sebastian asks.

"Nah."

"No fun," he responds and asks for a shot of whiskey.

"Fine. I'll have a screwdriver," Kurt says.

"That's more like it. I took you out to have fun, you know."

"You can have fun without alcohol, Sebastian."

"I know," He takes his shot glass and downs the liquid inside it. "But, it makes things more interesting," he smiles.

Kurt takes this moment to roll his eyes again, then turns towards the dance floor. It's much smaller than the one he'd experienced at Scandals and there are less people around.

None of which are attractive young men.

Well, this is riveting.

Sebastian's right. He's going to need alcohol to make this more interesting.

"Here's your drink." Kurt hears the bartender say. He turns and takes it. He downs nearly half of it and sets it back down.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows. "For someone that was so against drinking, you don't seem to be now."

"Well, you've taken me to a pretty uneventful place and I want to enjoy myself. Only using the words of wisdom from the master."

"I told you I would be your event tonight, Princess."

"Oh really?" Kurt really didn't like what that could mean coming from Sebastian, but he also knew that there is no way Sebastian could want him _like that_.

"I said I'd dance with you." He raises his hand towards the bartender. "Two more shots of whiskey, please."

"Then show me what you got," Kurt responds.

"Oh. I will," He hands one of the shot glasses to Kurt, then clinks them together. He downs his and Kurt hesitates before doing the same, wincing a bit at the burn.

Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand and drags him out to the dance floor.

"You think we could play pool upstairs later?" Kurt asks, swaying back and forth at a distance from Sebastian.

"You want to play pool?"

"Sure. My dad taught me when I was younger, but I never have anyone to play with." Kurt can feel himself loosening up and it's honestly a good feeling. He closes in on Sebastian, not really caring anymore. If he wants to have a good time, Sebastian's his only chance at it. He wraps his arms around his neck, pulling them together.

"Feeling confident, Hummel?" Sebastian asks, placing his hands on the other boys hips.

"Well, I honestly have very little experience with alcohol. So I don't really know how it affects me," He laughs.

"Oh boy. I can already tell you're going to be a happy drunk."

Kurt chuckles again and he starts to feel his head become a little cloudy.

"Silly Sebastian. Why are you so serious all the time? I always wondered that, y'know?"

Sebastian doesn't respond. There wasn't much he could say to Kurt this way. And not much he would say to Kurt anyway. They weren't close enough.

"Hey, I think Imma go finish my drink." Kurt lets go of Sebastian and starts to move back towards the bar, but he wobbles on his first step without support.

"Whoa, there. Slow down." Sebastian laughs and holds Kurt's waist from behind to steady him. They make their way over and sit back down in their seats from earlier.

"Wow. That sure hit you fast. I guess I can't expect anything less since you haven't drank before."

Kurt just nods and takes a sip of his drink. "You know? This tastes better now." He takes another swallow, then smiles up at Sebastian.

"What?" The taller boy asks.

"Are we gonna play pool now?"

"Now? You're drunk, Kurt. And we've barely danced."

"So, you said this was my night, 'member? An I say we play pool."

"I don't think you should drink anymore..." Sebastian takes Kurt's drink and moves it away from him.

"Sebastian… see, you're so serious. Why don't you have fun?"

"This is fun."

"Nooo. Like… not such adult stuff. Don't you ever act like a kid?" Kurt cocks his head to the side, awaiting the response.

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause being a kid is fun."

Sebastian sighs and decides that talking to drunk Kurt was no fun only slightly tipsy. He asks the hard stuff. Stuff Sebastian doesn't want to think about nearly sober. He takes Kurt's drink and downs the rest of it.

"Hey... that was mine," Kurt pouts.

Sebastian asks for another shot before paying for their drinks.

"Come on, we're going to play pool now."

"Yay!"

After a slight battle up the stairs with Kurt, they reach the nearest pool table. Sebastian racks and hands Kurt a pool stick.

"Can I break?" Kurt asks.

"Sure."

Kurt sets the cue ball where he wants it and gets ready for his shot, but he misses the ball completely.

He laughs longer than necessary. Sebastian merely shakes his head.

"I'm really good at pool. Promise." Kurt says eventually. He tries again and manages a decent break, but after nearly ten minutes neither of them has gotten anything in.

"Could we just head back, Kurt? This isn't going anywhere."

"I guess."

Kurt jabbers the whole way back to the apartment. Talking about Rachel and Finn, Rachel and some guy named Brody (apparently the 'friend', Sebastian gathers), and Vogue. Sebastian knows he won't remember half of it, not because he's that drunk, but because he kept zoning out. None of it was really important, but he knew there was nothing he could do to quiet Kurt.

They reach Sebastian's apartment and the taller boy drags Kurt to his room and sets him on his bed.

"Why am I here Sebbers?"

"You've given me a nickname?" Sebastian looks at him in disbelief.

"Why not?" He falls back on to the bed. "I like it."

Sebastian's starting to think this was a bad idea after all. "Look, I brought you here, because I really don't want to deal with the wrath of Rachel for bringing you back all drunk and chatty."

Kurt frowns and sits back up. His head feels like a small boat in a storm for a minute. Sebastian hands him a pair of pj bottoms and a t-shirt. "Put these on," he says and then begins changing into his own.

Kurt simply sits there and watches him shamelessly. Sebastian pretends not to notice and finally sees Kurt start to change. When the smaller boy's done, he crawls up the bed and gets under the covers. Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know alcohol could—" he breaks off in a yawn, "Make you so tired."

"It definitely can," Sebastian replies. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. If you need me, just holler."

"Sebastian!" Kurt yells.

"What? I'm still here."

"I need you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, guys. There it is. Chapter two. Their friendship is developing! I hope my version of drunk Kurt wasn't too obnoxious. Did my best for realism there.

Reviews are appreciated. :)

And on a quick note, I just wanted to let you guys know that on my profile, I'm keeping a status of how far I am in the progress of the next chapter for my stories (based on percentage completed). So, if you're ever curious when I might be updating again, just check that out. I've also put up ideas/upcoming one-shots so you'll know what to expect in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics- Sebastian's flashback_

* * *

Kurt wakes up to the violent ringing of his phone. He has an odd feeling headache and he's starving. Which is weird, because he's rarely ever hungry in the morning. He blindly finds his phone on a nightstand next to the bed and answers it.

"Hello?" His voice is groggy and it sounds like he smoked a dozen last night.

"Kurt?! Kurt, thank God you're okay."

"Rachel?"

"Where the hell are you? Kurt I've been so worried. Why didn't you come home last night?"

"I'm…" Kurt opens his eyes and truly takes in the room. He's in a queen size bed with a red comforter, unlike the navy one he has on his bed and there are a bunch of miscellaneous antique items around the room. None of which look familiar. Kurt sits up and his head pounds. He grips it and turns to sit on the side of the bed. "Just a sec," He says into the phone. As he looks down, he sees he's wearing green and blue plaid pj bottoms.

He doesn't own green and blue plaid pj bottoms.

Then it comes rushing back. Last night, he'd been with Sebastian. He drank for the first time. So this is what it's like to be hung over, he thinks and mentally nods at the thought.

"Rachel, I'm at Sebastian's."

"What?!" She exclaims and Kurt holds the phone out from his ear.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Okay, Kurt. But you're explaining everything to me later. I want to know why you sound like that."

"Sure, Rachel. I'll tell you when I get back. And I don't know when that will be."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Kurt ends the call and absent mindedly throws the phone on the bed, before standing. That's when he turns and notices Sebastian sleeping right next to where he was two minutes ago.

_Shit_. Did they?

No. Of course not. That would be… No. Maybe it wouldn't be.

Kurt climbs back onto the bed and towers over the sleeping body. "Sebastian?" He pokes him a couple times. "Sebastian," he says a little louder.

Slowly, the body moves and turns in the direction of Kurt.

"What?" He asks.

"Wake up."

"Why? I'm still tired."

"You have to tell me what happened after we got back here."

"I will later," he shoos Kurt off with hand.

"No, tell me now."

Sebastian sighs. "You told me you were lonely and wanted me to sleep next to you. So I did. That's it. If you're worried we did something, we didn't."

Kurt sighs in relief, but he can't believe he just thought it would be okay if it had happened.

Another pound comes to his head and he decides it's best if he just sleeps for a little while more, despite his grumbling stomach. He crawls back under the covers and scoots himself as far away from Sebastian as he can manage comfortably.

He feels a shift on the bed and peeks over his shoulder. Sebastian has turned towards him; his eyes meet Kurt's own.

"I thought you wanted me to wake up. And what's with the distance? You wouldn't stop snuggling into me last night."

Had he really done that? Kurt recalled himself being talkative and happy, but never once affectionate. Well, either way, there is no way he's going to let Sebastian's semi-disappointed tone slide. Kurt turns towards the other man and props his head on his hand. "Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't," Sebastian replies, slightly flustered. "I'm just saying that…" He pauses and a fine pink color rises to his cheeks. "Nevermind. I'm going back to sleep." He turns over and Kurt wonders if maybe, Sebastian needs him as a friend as much as he needs him.

* * *

Kurt blinks his eyes open two hours later from what had been a very deep sleep. At first he sees white, which he's positive is from the light entering the room, but then there's heat and a slight, patterned movement against his forehead. He's so comfortable that the rest of his body feels like a dead weight. He works to move each limb a tad to wake them up and figure out where exactly they're at. His right arm is positioned under the pillow, supporting his head, his left arm curled over the warm object. He can feel something somewhat uncomfortable under his ribcage and a leg on top of his left one. The movement is… breathing. It's a person. Kurt's suddenly fully awake.

He's… he's _snuggling_ with Sebastian Smythe. Just like the damn guy said he'd done last night.

But this is actually kind of nice. Kurt turns his head up slightly, seeing only Sebastian's morning scruff. He decides, after a minute, that enjoying this moment will be a secret he keeps to himself and won't hurt anyone. He leans his head back against the white shirt and lets himself smile. It's been months since he's laid with someone like this.

For the next few minutes, he takes it all in, until Sebastian lifts his right arm from around Kurt's waist and stretches, untangling them. Kurt pretends to wake up as well at the movement and looks up at Sebastian.

"Hey," Sebastian smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Only a slight headache, but I'm pretty hungry."

"That's good. Sounds like you're not too bad off. I'll make us some breakfast." Sebastian sits up and heads into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked an inch.

"Seriously? You're going to cook?"

"Yeah. My mom's a really good cook. She used to teach me things every now and then, back when she actually cared."

Sebastian brushes his teeth for what must have been the full two minutes and Kurt concludes that's why they're so pearly white.

He emerges from the bathroom and starts for the kitchen. "I'll let you know when it's ready if you want to take a shower or something. And I have mouth wash if you want to use it."

"Alright. Thanks." Kurt knows a shower is a good idea, but in Sebastian's bathroom? It's too odd. Two days ago they were enemies meeting again after months of separation, today, it's like they're living together.

In the back of his mind, he knows he should go. His apartment is right upstairs and he can get cleaned up there. But at the same time, he doesn't want to. Spending time with Sebastian is actually nice. He has consistently surprised Kurt since the moment he caught up with him.

Kurt lays there and thinks back to last night. God, he'd said so many stupid things, but he lets out a small laugh at them. Through his hazy memory he can see the near pained look that graced Sebastian's face after a few of the things he asked. Suddenly, curiosity was plaguing through Kurt. What happened in Sebastian's childhood? His life? Who… who is Sebastian Smythe?

Kurt thoughtfully looks towards the kitchen where he can see the other boy's shadow moving as he fixes the meal. Sebastian was right last night, there are many things he doesn't know about him. But now, Kurt wants to know all of them.

He gets up and grabs his phone from it's spot at the end of the bed. No new messages. Good, he doesn't want to deal with Rachel anymore this morning.

He uses the mouthwash in the bathroom before going into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's almost done."

"What is it?" Kurt crinkles his nose as he tries to peer around Sebastian to the stove.

"It's a veggie omelet. And I have fresh berries and toast to go with it." He smiles. A true smile because he's actually proud of himself.

Kurt's briefly stunned by how gorgeous Sebastian looks, but then he recovers, "It looks great. Should I get plates?"

"Yeah. They're in the cabinet on your left."

Kurt gets them out and Sebastian cuts the omelet in half, giving each of them a slice. He scoops some of the berries on each plate, then adds the toast.

They both sit at the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So, how much do you remember?"

"Everything." Kurt chuckles. "I wasn't that drunk, Smythe."

"Coulda fooled me," He grins. "But seriously, that was your first time drinking?"

"Yep. I have no clue why I took that chance with you, though." Sebastian looks at him, eyebrows furrowed and Kurt realizes what he's just said. "I-I just mean that we don't know each other well and we've always been enemies."

"I'm not a bad guy, Kurt."

"Coulda fooled me," Kurt deadpans.

"Well, you obviously trusted me well enough to do it."

"Maybe I was just trying to live up to your expectations."

"Succumbing to peer pressure, Hummel? Didn't think that was like you." The snarky attitude is back.

Kurt can feel the anger building up, but this isn't how it's supposed to be. He wanted to get closer to Sebastian, not fight with him. But what can he say now? Then he remembers something. "I'm sorry, Sebbers," He says, with a childlike tone.

"W-what?" Sebastian's taken aback, with a wide-eyed expression.

"I said I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it in a bad way."

"It's, uh, it's okay."

Kurt chuckles. "What is it with you and that nickname?"

"Nothing," He responds shortly and stuffs a few berries in his mouth.

"Come on, Sebastian. You got that same look last night when I said it."

Sebastian searches Kurt's eyes for a minute, debating on telling him. "It… it was the nickname my boyfriend had for me." He looks down and sighs, not sure if he can tell the story; if he can relive the memories again.

"You had a boyfriend?" This was news to Kurt. The 'king of one night stands' once had a boyfriend. It seemed so impossible. How had he kept it a secret this whole time?

"His name was Will. He was gorgeous." He lets out a small laugh as a memory of the boys features float through his mind. "We met my first day at Warren Academy in Washington. We were both fourteen, but he intrigued me. Will was the first guy I actually felt something for. He showed me around that day and from that day on we were friends. We were close. Nearly inseparable, I guess you could say. I went to him with every problem. When I was lonely, when the house felt claustrophobic.

"I was only sixteen when we started dating, but I remember thinking how perfect we were together. Happy, carefree. Acting like kids. I always felt like I was four with the mind of an adult when I was with him.

"Then my dad informed me we were moving to California. It was for to be six months, to take care of some necessary stuff for his business. I was devastated. I called Will to tell him." Sebastian swallows, his throat feeling dry. And Kurt looks at him patiently, waiting for the rest of the story.

"_Ah. Sebastian, what perfect timing." Will sounds out of breath. He must be working out._

"_I need to talk to you—" I hear a moan in the background and a paralyzing fear rushs through me. "Will, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing out of the ordinary, Sebbers. Don't worry," he groans, "about it."_

"_I am going to worry about it! What the hell do you mean? Are you having s—"_

"_Yes." I can hear him smile. It's sickening. "I'm sorry, Seb. But truth is, you were just too much of a kid for me. I need a little of both and well, I had to go somewhere else to get what you were lacking."_

_The whole time? He had been doing this the whole time? "We're only sixteen, Will!" I could feel the tears starting to well up. How could he have done this to me? We were… we were perfect. I thought we were perfect._

" _Oh, please, Seb. Grow up." I hear the click that signals he ended the call and I sit on the edge of my bed._

_Grow up? I'm the one who cares about the right time and place. He's just throwing himself around._

"I stuck with that mentality for a while, but then I started to feel like it was overrated. His words echoed into me for months after. I stopped being a kid, and slowly, I turned into the cold, arrogant ass I am now. I started going to clubs, threw myself at guys. I stopped caring. And I don't think I can recall a time other than recently when I haven't been like that."

"I…I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I don't want pity. It's been nearly three years. The side effects are just still there." He gives Kurt a weak smile, then gets up and places his plate in the sink. "How was your meal?"

"It was really good." Kurt stands and walks to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sebastian nods.

"Why is it just recently that you haven't been that way?"

"You, I think. I guess you bring out that side of me."

Kurt feels something then—a warmth spreading throughout his body. He wraps his arms around Sebastian and lets the boy know that, maybe for the first time, there's truly someone there for him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew. Serious stuff here. But hey! I updated in less than a week. I call that an accomplishment.

Thank you guys for your support so far! I can't believe how many follows, favorites and reviews this story has gotten already. Your reviews are appreciated and helpful. :)


End file.
